Angel
Angel is one of the eight default characters in Dance Central (excluding Eliot).In the opening of the game, he is seen driving a car with Miss Aubrey, Dare, Taye, and MacCoy in the back. He is of Hispanic descendancy. He is very flirty, going so far as to put his number on the girl's bathroom wall (in Eliot's number.) He hits on Aubrey, who rejects him. He loves love. His height is about 5'9, about the same as Aubrey. He is the only one from Dance Central to appear in all Dance Central's but not make a return in Spotlight. Birthday: February 14th (Valentine's Day), 1990 Outfits Dance Central Chill : White blazer with a pink dress shirt inside, white fedora on his head and a snowflake patterned scarf on his neck. Show-Off: Brown shirt that is completely unbuttoned, showing his body(6-pack), a white visor, designer pants, and black tap shoes Dance Central 2 Crew Look (Lu$h): He wears a visor from his Show-Off outfit,but in gray,a blue jacket with a blue and white striped tank top and red sandals. Street Style: He wears a hat from his Chill outfit but in gray color, light orange jacket, white pants and shoes. Dance Central 3 & Spotlight He wears a short-sleeved white polo shirt with a yellow collar and open zipper in the front. He wears a pair of beige bell bottoms with a brown belt and a pair of brown loafers. He also weras a silver watch around his wrist, a gold necklace, and a pair of tinted sunglasses. ---- Character Creation: With Angel, on the other hand, the Dance Central ''team had a vision from the start and stuck through it. The smooth, Latin dancer was always thought of as the "V.I.P. type" from the start. "He's that guy you see at clubs who steps to the front of the line and goes inside to his reserved table," says Perlot. "You know, everyone knows him." Everyone loves him, too -- he's suave, handsome, and while he acts tough on the outside, he's all soft in the middle. "He's the guy who stays out all night at the club and then takes his grandmother to mass on Sunday," explains McWilliams. Nailing the look and the character wasn't an issue -- it was finding a voice actor that could bring the character to life that proved to the biggest concern. After auditioning dozens of actors, nothing felt right; it turned out their Angel was right in front of them the whole time. "Every audition we ran, we found people forcing or faking these really weird artificial accents," remembers McWilliams. "Marcos Aguirre, our own [''Dance Central] choreographer, ended up being the voice behind Angel." Trivia * He is Spanish * Miss Aurbery is Angle's girlfriend Name: Ángel de la González Hobbies: Salsa night at the club — VIP style, obviamente! Plus weekly poker night with the boys. Interests: Got a serious interest in a certain chica hermosa… but keeping it close to the vest, sabes? Favorite Movie: Love Across the Tracks Favorite Item of Clothing: Couldn’t possibly pick just one. You seen these threads, verdad? Blood Type: O-, ‘cause everybody can get down with it. angel-sketch2.jpg Angel-aubrey-sketch.jpg destructoid_header2.jpg angel_outfits_drawover-620x.jpg angel-620x.jpg Dance central dancers 02 by webjici-d4ay0u8.jpg Angel-dc2.jpg Crew41-300x163.jpg Angel nautical.jpg Category:Characters Category:Lu$h Crew Category:Male Characters Category:Teia Love Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3